Flores e Monstros
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]A dualidade de sentimentos entre duas figuras distintas... Presente de Natal adiantado para Botan Kitsune[SessKikyo]


_**- Flores e Monstros -**_

Seres humanos são tolos, não são? Passam a vida atrás de um objetivo inalcançável, e nem percebem que o que realmente desejam está logo ali, ao lado deles.

Outras formas de vida não são assim. Animais não são assim. Mas os humanos são.

É a chamada hipocrisia humana. Eles se acham tão superiores, tão espertos, tão maravilhosos e nem ao menos lembram de que não passam de animais evoluídos.

Olhou suas próprias mãos. Mãos que haviam matado tantos humanos. Tantos animais tolos. Tantos.

Cada marca em seu corpo. Cada arranhão. Cada um se devia a alguma batalha. Alguém morrera para deixar aquelas marcas impressas em seu corpo. Alguém pagara com a vida por macular a pele perfeita.

Mas não era aquilo que ele era? A perfeição?

Sim ele era. Aquela era uma verdade inegável. Ele era a perfeição que matava.

"Sesshoumaru." chamou a voz doce tirando-o de seus pensamentos "Venha cá."

Seus olhos ergueram-se até encontrar a dona daquela voz. Seus pés obedeceram ao chamado e aproximaram-se da jovem mulher.

"Seus olhos estão distantes." comentou ela tocando seu rosto com os dedos frios "No que está pensando?"

Mãos frias. Ela possuía mãos muito frias. Mãos que já haviam matado muitos youkais. Mãos que havia sofrido tanto. Mãos mortas há muitos anos.

"Sabes que penso somente em ti." respondeu ele passando seus braços pela cintura da mulher e aproximando-a de si.

O cheiro dela. Misturado a terra e aos restos mortais do que um dia já fora um corpo humano, havia a doce essência de uma bela flor.

Ela era isso. Uma flor que morrera. Mas que conservara seu perfume. Assim como sua beleza.

"Mentira. Diga-me o que está pensando." pediu ela docemente, deslizando os dedos frios pelas marcas no rosto do alto youkai.

Ele era isso. Um youkai. Um monstro. A perfeição que matava.

E ela era o seu oposto. Uma humana. Uma sacerdotisa. Uma flor morta.

"O que digo é verdade. Não penso em nada que não sejas tu." respondeu ele em voz baixa, e por que não, doce.

As mãos alvas de garras afiadas deslizaram entre as mexas negras, desembaraçando-as e jogando-as contra o vento.

"Prova-me." sibilou ela cerrando os olhos.

Como poderia um monstro amar uma flor?

"Brincas com fogo." alertou ele reforçando seu aperto em volta da cintura delgada.

Ela sorriu.

"Desejo queimar-me." respondeu risonha apertando os ombros largos do youkai.

Opostos. Eles não eram mais do que opostos. Ele era a força que sujava. Ela era a força que limpava. Não poderia haver no mundo casal mais improvável. Mais impossível.

A teoria diz claramente. Youkais são monstros que matam humanos. Sacerdotisas são humanas que matam youkais.

São forças que se repelem.

Mas a prática era diferente. Sacerdotisas são mulheres fracas. Youkais são seres fortes. Eles precisam protegê-las.

O alto youkai de cabelos prateados empinou-se para frente, alcançando os lábios da jovem mulher. Roubando-lhe o beijo que sonhara por tanto tempo.

Quando um monstro se apaixona, ele teme muitas coisas. Teme a indiferença. Teme a repulsa. Teme a aproximação. Teme seu próprio medo.

Quando uma flor se apaixona, ela felicita-se. Felicita-se por ter afinal encontrado alguém para compartilhar sua vida. Suas palavras. Seu perfume. Sim, flores são egoístas. Quando se apaixonam desejam que o amado ame-a tanto quanto ela a ele. Para elas não existe a indiferença.

Mas o que acontece, quando a flor assume o papel do monstro, e o monstro o da flor?

Haveria no mundo tal aberração?

Um monstro egoísta e uma flor temerária.

Aí então, os opostos deixam de ser opostos. Eles já não são forças que se repelem.

Eles se completam. Um tem algo, que o outro não tem. E juntos eles têm tudo.

Seria engraçado. Se não fosse verdade.

"O que acontecerá conosco?" perguntou ela abraçando-se ao peito dele, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Ele afagou os cabelos negros por um momento. Como acabara caindo na mesma armadilha que o irmão caíra anos atrás? Como acabara se apaixonando pela mesma humana?

"De que importa saber?" respondeu sinceramente levantado os olhos dourados para o céu, contemplando-o em silêncio.

Humanos são seres muito tolos. Passam à vida procurando alguma coisa que não tem. Algum objetivo. Algum futuro inexistente. Quando o que realmente querem está logo ali ao lado.

O vento sobrou através das copas repletas de folhas. A clareira iluminada pelo luar parecia vibrar com os sons da brisa. As sombras no chão pareciam dançar em homenagem a lua.

A jovem mulher aproximou seus lábios aos do youkai, pondo-os sobre os dele levemente.

"Meu tempo está terminando." disse-lhe em sinal de despedida, desvencilhando-se de seus braços.

Ele permitiu que ela partisse de seu abraço, mas segurou sua mão e fitou-a por um momento.

"Quando poderei vê-la novamente." perguntou inquieto com sua partida.

Ela sorriu. Seus olhos refletindo a luz prateada da lua.

"Deseja ver-me de novo?" perguntou inocentemente.

"Sim. Quero vê-la mais uma vez." afirmou ele, ainda segurando sua mão.

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele. Sorrindo com suas palavras.

Um dia, o egoísmo cede e a muralha de orgulho enfim é trespassada.

"Então vamos nos ver novamente." declarou ela enfim.

Um dia, o temor desaparece. E a coragem de fazer aquilo que realmente deseja nos faz sentir mais forte.

Ela se virou para partir. Seus cabelos negros voando junto com o vento.

"Kikyo." chamou ele.

Ela se virou, fitando-o interrogativamente.

"Sim?"

Ele sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Era como se seu sangue estivesse correndo ao contrário.

O que acontece quando um monstro retoma seu medo?

"Eu a amo." disse-lhe enfim, encarando os doces olhos castanhos.

Ela sorriu novamente.

O que acontece quando a flor retoma seu egoísmo?

"Eu sei." disse ela em um sussurro.

No final, flores sempre serão flores. E monstros sempre serão monstros. Não importa o que lhes aconteça no caminho.

E é a incapacidade para aceitar essa verdade inegável que faz dos humanos serem muito tolos.

Ele observou enquanto a figura pálida da jovem mulher adentrava o bosque, deixando-o para trás. Percebendo-se sozinho, seguiu seu rumo indo na direção oposta.

No final, as flores, por mais medo que sintam, serão egoístas. E os monstros, por mais orgulho que tenham, sentirão medo.

Afinal, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

**Fim**

* * *

Sesshoumaru significa 'perfeição que mata' e Kikyo é uma espécie de flor típica do Japão.

---

Thami-chan! o/

Eu fiz uns trocentos rascunho pra essa fic e no final ela ficou curtinha e cheia de metáforas u.u"

Espero que goste (melhor, espero que entenda XD)

Bjinhusss


End file.
